1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color compensation technique. More particularly, the invention relates to a color compensation technique considering a color characteristic of a display device itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high-tech-developed modern society, electronic products are widely used in people's daily life, and people more and more depend on electronic products such as televisions and game apparatuses used for entertainment and computers used for working. Regardless of a working requirement or an entertainment requirement, display devices such as the televisions, projectors and liquid crystal displays (LCD) are indispensable.
Since color types actually displayed by different display devices are different, and in a color image technology domain, a so-called “color gamut” refers to a quantity of the color types that can be actually displayed by a color image display device. Therefore, different display devices have their unique color gamut ranges respectively.
To achieve a better color hue for a display device having poor color performance, conventionally, an extra hardware device (for example, a color enrichment chip or a color corrector, etc.) is generally required to improve the color hue of a video signal output from a graphics card or a graphics chip, such leads to a hardware cost increasing. If the extra hardware device is not utilized, according to the conventional technique, a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer is required to perform a color enrichment software, however such that a calculation burden of the CPU is increased. Moreover, in the conventional technique, a color characteristic or the color gamut range of the display device itself is not taken into consideration. Therefore, when the output video signal of the graphics card or the graphics chip is displayed on the display device, the color enrichment effect is actually not fully achieved.
Moreover, in order to has a comfortable visual effect, the graphics chip or the graphics card generally has an internal regulating function to adjust color distribution such as including image luminance, saturation and color temperature, etc. thereof according to actual requirements. Taking the graphics card for example, an application program is generally applied therein, so that the user can regulate the image luminance, the saturation and the color temperature, etc. via a regulation interface provided by the application program.
In the graphics card or the graphics chip, the image luminance, the saturation and the color temperature, etc. that determined by the user are set in gamma ramps. The graphics card or the graphics chip can regulate an output color distribution according to the gamma ramps. However, the gamma ramps have a relative relation between input color distribution and output color distribution, so that when the user regulates the image luminance, the saturation and the color temperature, etc. via the regulation interface, the input/output relative relation of the gamma ramps has to be recalculated. Therefore, when the user makes an adjustment, an image delay or image flickering phenomenon may occur once a calculation speed of the computer or the graphics card is excessively slow.